corpse party: Another story
by piper-D
Summary: 'She opens her mouth to speak, but hesitates before words actually make their way through her lips "The notes... they say it's heavenly host..." it's clear she's trying to stop herself from crying even more.Her eyes must feel like they're about to scab over, and with that look she's giving me I think she'd welcome it, it's like she wants to' chapter four up, Katasumi and Aya
1. Chapter 1

**well, hello! This is corpse party another story, and I actually planned this so I should be able to make it entertaining to you all. Though it is based on corpse party it's more or less a compleatly different story. It does have some of the charicters in (you'll see) but basicly it's a different curse, different charicters, same place.**

**woop.**

**so, this is the introductuary chapter, the one with the least action and no gore and you will be able to get used to my writing even though the first chapter is third person and the rest will be first. I will give you more of a low down after.**

**for now, enjoy!**

**I don't own corpse party.**

* * *

Chapter one.

The following chapters corresponding to this one will be filled with horror, despair and death. I truly recommend that if you are not comfortable reading something like this, turn back, go read something full of happiness and cheers because if you continue reading you may regret it.

Now, anyone reading beyond this point I assume to be mentally prepared. Now, we will start with the introduction, how all this came to be.

Chiasa Miyagi had just gotten out of the godforsaken place called school, she could normally take the horror of school, embrace it even, but today was her birthday, and all she wanted to do was go out with her friends to dinner and have a tiny party. It was her 17th year on this earth, heh, in her mind she was getting old, now she could boss everyone around and has an excuse! As a joke of course. Maybe.

The minute she stumbled out of the black iron gates she walked into someone, embarrassingly, so holding her hand to her head and squinting she pulled back from the taller person and looked up. Jet dark blond spiked hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin and a wide ear to ear grin; it was none other than Katasumi Yamasaki, the boy who had recently started hanging around with her more. Not that she could complain, she actually enjoyed his playful – and at times violent – presence. So she smiled warmly and apologised, because her parents taught her well, and set off to the local restaurant, a half mile walk.

Meanwhile, a trio of boys walk down a crowded street struggling to keep track of one another and laughing because of it. They decide to hold the straps of each other's bags so they don't get lost in the current of the sea of strangers. The three may have stood out a bit but they never really cared about that. If it's to their convenience and it doesn't interrupt anyone else (other than the people who tend to stare) they will do it and no one can really complain can they?

The boy at the front of the line is named Aki Nakamura, a boy with almost gold brunette hair draping slightly in front of his emerald eyes, his expression was a small smiled addressed to anyone who's glance accidently made its way to him, he also kept checking up on the two behind him, one because he was scared that one of the two would strike out at anyone staring, and the other because with his height it was easy to lose track of him. The second had jet black hair neatly trimmed so it wouldn't get in his eyes, which were a dark hazel mimicking bark on a newly planted tree. His name was Tsunero, and he was the one Aki was persuaded would end up hitting someone. But, the boy was only taking care of the one cowering behind him, his friend Mitsou, who was easily bothered, not a coward just a bit... fragile minded. And lastly the shortest boy with fair blond hair messily brushed (but presentable) and baby blue eyes mixed with shades of the ocean and turquoise.

The three were best friends, Aki being a new comer in their friendship group and the others going back to their childhoods.

And the final group were two girls named Chiyo and Akane Kimura, Chiyo was the previously mentioned Chiasas sister, twin actually, so their features are mimicked excluding the fact that Chiasas chocolaty hair runs right down to her knees and is often seen being put in twin tails, as for Chiyo she cut hers into a pixie style, thought to be because most of her best friends are actually boys. Akane had twisted jet black hair and an attitude to suit it, looking down to the ground as the two girls walked through town and her sentences always muttered to the other.

Chiyos personality was the complete opposite to say the least. Her eyes sometimes lead to the sun as she gazed around curiously, her face was never complete without a smile –which she held even in sadness – and every step she took was long and full of hope. A naturally bubbly person. She was with her opposite out of pity as her only friend, she even sometimes ditched her childhood friends (with reasonable explanation) Tsunero and Mitsou to be with her.

The point the three groups collided was at exactly 5.00pm when Chiasa knocked on the window off her classy restaurant and got both of the group's attentions, so they ended up eating together as school friends.

Aki coughed behind his hand, before speaking "so it's your birthdays?" he asked the twins who were currently annoying each other with pokes and elbows. They turn to face the boy and nod obediently with breathtaking smiles "well... Happy birthday!"

"CHIYO!" twin voices of Mitsou and Tsunero echo around the restaurant with mock anger "how could you not tell us?"

"I was going to buy you a puppy,"

"I was going to buy you a car,"

"like hell you were," the girl finally responded grinning. She reached over the table and tussled both of their hair, gaining a playful whack of Tsunero.

Katasumi was just watching the chaos commence behind a cup of coke, sniggering at some points at the conversation but never contributing, until the one who named himself 'Aki' said something that peaked his interest.

"you know back at my house I have this friendship charm, if you like we could all go back there and.. well, cliché as it sounds be friends forever, if you're willing to take that as a gift anyhow," he stated scratching the rough skin on the back of his neck like he was embarrassed.

Katasumi raised an eyebrow curiously "where'd you get something like that?" he asked with a wonderful voice that startled some at the table because of its first appearance.

Aki sighed "the internet...?"

Chiyo started to grin before standing; full of excitement "LETS DO IT!" she yelled catching the attention of some of the people having casual meals in the restaurant. The grouped seemed humoured by her outburst and the determined pose she held, Tsunero stood up with his friend and stated a "Hell yeah!" and high fiving her, Mitsou sighed at the two and stood up lazily muttering shyly a "doesn't sound too bad," and earning a smile from the two others. So, out of what seemed like peer pressure, the group of seven headed off to their friends house.

The sun was setting at that point and the swirls decorating the sky were that of gold, orange and scarlet. Birds seemed to evacuate the sky as the group all walked to Akis house exchanging common conversation and slight banter, acting like they were all the best of friends. The streets had calmed down and they were often the only people walking abandoned streets.

Akis house wasn't fancy but it wasn't exactly living in poverty, he explained to the group how his family is out working excluding him and his little sister, Aya. When they walked into the living room, almost overcrowding it the ten year old introduced her. The little girls hair was tied back in a short ebony ponytail and had a small pink ribbon threaded in her fringe. She wore a slightly oversized gray hoody over a school skirt and tie up boots tied in a bow over her knee long socks.

After a short conversation with his little sister for wearing his jumper, and getting the paper charm needed for the charm to work, along with the instructions so they defiantly won't fail, they learned the way failing a charm could affect their lives when a few years ago a group of teenagers reported they were summoned to a place called heavenly host, their dead friends forgotten by humanity. Nobody believed them though, but it did make kids get a bit more weary using charms to use it right.

The place was apparently destroyed when they got out though, so nothing should go wrong... right?

"so what do we do?" Katasumi asked looking at the paper doll in the other boy's hand.

"you know that charm that sent those kids to heavenly host? Supposedly," Aki asked to explain, somehow.

Akanes eyes widened, she was one of the few believed in that, she was very in synch with that sort of thing. "we are not doing that!" she yelled almost like a warning "what if we get it wrong?" her voice, that had rarely been used before this, was shaky and fearing.

"relax, it's not THAT charm, it's just like it, but instead you chant 'until we die'," Aki reassured,.

"well, shall we get to it?" Chiyo smiled and the rest of the group nods.

Aya asked if she could join in, her brother didn't see why not so he informed her and the rest of the group of the rules and they all clutched obediently to the neatly cut paper doll, crowded tightly without room for any other person to join if they tried.

Chiasa started the chant and it went round in a clockwise direction till everyone in the room stated the words 'till we die'. They then all pulled on their piece of the doll as hard as they could until they all got a piece. They all placed that piece of paper in their pockets, or student id before the floor started shaking beneath them, knocking a few of the teens over.

A bright light fills the room and when it dies down the room isn't the same.

* * *

**so... yeah. The next chapter will be in Chiasas P.O.V, and then there will be three different P. in this story, who knows who? maybe I made some main charicers look un important to the plot here when they are! ooo, the un known! so, the next chapter will (should) be up today.**

**I doubt I will get many readers before that but, meh, I like writing so who cares? **

**Taylor, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**yo! so I told you I would do chapter two today, and I did! I am enjoying writing this, does that make me sick?**

**anywho, on with it I guess, have fun reading.**

**don't own corpse party.**

* * *

Chapter two.

Chiasa.

I don't know what happened, but when the ground stopped shaking, when that bright light dimmed, it all went absolutely back. I could hear nothing, never mind see, all I could feel was my own silent heart beat when my breath filled my lungs. It took me a while but eventually I realised I was unconscious. A metallic taste filled my throat and come to think of it, the air smelt rather similar sent. The air was thick and it made my throat feel swollen and dry.

I could hear before I could see, and all I could here was cold, silent dripping echoing the room and shallow breathing, other than my own. The sound is reassuring, calming, I wonder if I'm in a hospital? It's not often we get earthquakes...

My eye lids relax, no longer clamping shut outside my own control and slowly they flicker open. The blurred sight is mixed shades of blacks and purples; I blink another two times clearing cold tears my eyes had produced, and now I can clearly see. The ceiling above me is dark gray, holes have been carved into it revealing the floor boards above, dust occasionally falls and I have to raise my still aching arm to shield my eyes. Okay, this is not a hospital, or Akis home, so where am I?

I dig my elbows into the purple floor boards below me to push myself into a sitting position, my body is yearning to stay stationary and that shows in the cracking noise my back makes. The first thing I see is a body in front of me, their chest rising and falling slowly. I crawl forward and a closer inspection revealed the face of Aki. I shake him in attempt to wake him from the state he was in, which was just like mine. When it is clear he isn't waking anytime soon I decide to take another look around, in the corner of the room is a light much like a flame but with a sky blue tint lighting the room.

Curios, I force myself to stand on the unstable floorboards below me. I take a small step to test the strength of the floor, surprisingly, the only reaction I get is a creek but other than that it doesn't feel anywhere close to collapsing. The holes almost seem endless, although there is a slight hue at the bottom, you would still break a few bones if you fell so I try to keep away making my way to what I think to be a fire.

Every tiny step I take triggers a small creek, but in a room this silent it seems amplified to thrice the volume. I wince as my shoe hits a raised floor board and almost makes me trip, to my surprise I actually steady myself and begin taking bigger strides as I walk until I'm in front of the mystery object. As I glare at the opaque flame like figure I can make out a white line scratching what looked like a person.

The figure takes a step forward, it then moves its lips and the word 'hello' escapes its lips. In shock I move backwards a step and my foot hits a desk I hadn't even knottiest "wh-wha..? Where am I?" I manage to ask through nerves and shock, keeping as much distance as I could from whatever this is.

"you're in heavenly host," it replied "I'm someone who died here, and it's likely you're going to die, too," the words seemed so care free they almost lost their meaning, but the panic still reached me, it still struck at my heart like it was a knife at the hands of... anyone sick enough to want to kill me. I'm sure confusion shaded my face because the so-called ghost carried on talking "you used that ever after charm didn't you?" it asked. I managed to make my shaky head nod even thought the rest of my body was stiff and glued to the narrow desk I leant at. "Well you did it wrong, and know you're most likely going to be killed by the boy who roams the halls,"

I attempt to calm myself and remember where I heard the name 'heavenly host' before, I think it was an elementary school... oh yeah, Katasumi told me about the kids who claimed... they were sent there after failing a charm... but we used a different charm to that! And that's not even real! It can't be, ghosts aren't even supposed to be real, or curses. How could this happen? It's my bloody birthday! I can't believe this, it's a dream... that's all.

And then a realisation hits me like a bullet, if Akis here... where are..?

"Where is everyone else then?!" I shout to the spirit who seems to enjoy making me feel terrible.

"here, just in different closed spaces," it replies, I cock my head in confusion and it abbreviates " parallel universes, whatever you want to call it, what does it matter? You're going to die anyway, if you want I could end it as painlessly as I could..." it smirks.

"N-no!" I warn and then try to make my way back to the boy lying where I was. this can't be real... it has to be a dream. A very realistic nightmare, that's all!

The ghosts laugh echoes around the room, bounding off walls, like an infinite manic giggle. The minute I get to Aki his eyes seem to strain before slowly opening, with three blinks he seems to see me and hoist himself up to a standing position, he questions were we are and I tell him. I tell him every single word feeling close to tears but the thick air wouldn't allow the quick breathing that would need, I don't want to pass out again if what that spirit said is true, if... if this isn't a dream.

Akis eyes open wide and his skin pails, mine is probably the same, I have seen a ghost after all. He takes a deep, shallow breath and he almost seems calm. His eyes are at a loss of worry even when mine are teary, he reaches to my hand and clutches it tight "are you okay?"

Shocked, I nod silently "good, make sure we don't split up okay? I... I'm sorry, this is my fault," he says, the last sentence his voice cracks. I don't know what to do, I haven't once blamed him, it's not like he forced us, so I tighten my arms around him and mutter the most re assuring words I can.

"They've gotten out of this place before, right?"

"But four of them died," he says darkly "we... we won't let anyone die, right?"

"Right," I try my best to forge a smile. The ghosts laughing seems to increase, become more manic as those words were spoken. I feel like throwing something at it, but it's a spirit can't be touched... I don't get how it could act like that; it went through this too, right? So how could he act so heartless about the subject, like it's just an everyday situation. It isn't. You don't think this would happen, you don't think the games, movies and books are real. They shouldn't be!

I sigh and let go of Aki, another look around the room reveals a door to the top of the room, adjacent the ghost. I point it out and suggest that we have a look around, see what we're dealing with. On the news they described this experience as a 'corpse party' but there isn't one in here, I wonder if they were being melodramatic?

Aki agrees and we make our way to the exit, ignoring the source of the blue hue in the room. I grasp the cold metal handle and tug it down, taking a deep breath as the laughing gets even louder until it's hard to take, I pull it open. A smell of rotting meat enters the room, catching the back of my throat and making me gag, I hold my hand over my mouth. We probably won't be eating anytime soon so I don't want to lose what I have already eaten.

The corridor has even more holes in the floor as the class room did. The walls are scattered with notes, some readable from this distance saying things such as 'I don't want to die' and 'I want my friend back'. I look back at the boy with me who still seems calmer than he should be and take a shaky step outside into the hall. The noise of my footsteps click down into the black mists the corridor seems to grow into.

And then I see it, bones, with clothes and scraps of skin still attached. Maggots have made a home of the skeletons eye socket and few strands of hair still attach it's self to the bleached skull. I bite my lip so I won't scream. From the few patches of clothing that haven't decomposed I can tell it's a school girl. The body lies against the wall and several of the rib bones are broken, a scrap of paper is left in her hand.

I dare to bend down and take the note. It reads 'friends until death.'

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun. That ghost is an arse hole... please review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**yo.**

**let me add some Kaiwai to that horror story you're reading.**

**your welcome.**

**I don't own corpse party, but I own the characters, woop.**

* * *

Chapter three.

Mitsou.

I'm clutching my mouth in pure disgust. When I awoke from my unconscious state my head was laying on the cold skin of somebody, somebody who I not much later realised was not breathing. I swear I had a mini heart attack thinking it was Tsunero or even Chiyo, but when I sat up it was a complete and utter stranger. I know it would be sick saying I was relived, but the smallest part of my body was, but the rest was disturbed by the sticky, cold liquid on the back of my neck. When my hands dared to feel for whatever it was they showed it was dark crimson, it was blood, and it wasn't mine.

I gazed back at what I had lain on; it was a corpse's stomach, or what was left of the stomach. A thick hole pierced the skin of the lifeless body and even though the blood had stopped oozing out at the time of death the bit that had already leaked out seems to of made its way to the back of my head, matting my hair horribly. Through teary eyes I gazed at the face, a sizable portion of the skin once cloaking the face had rotted away or is still being eaten by greedy maggots. I let out a muted scream when I realised it was looking at me, right at me with its swollen red eyes.

That's when I started crying my eyes out, crawling away in where ever the hell I was, and that brings us to where I am now. Eyeing the corpse through tear ridden eyes to make sure it doesn't move, every few minutes I have to blow my nose and wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my blue school uniform.

Where am I? Why am I here? The last thing I remember is being with everyone with that charm. That charm was for friendship wasn't it? So why am I alone?

...

On second thought, as much as I wished I had someone to comfort me right now I don't want anyone else to go through this, hell, why would I wish something on someone if it makes me ball like a little baby? Okay, so many things make me do that, but not this hard, because... because Tsunero would probably of gotten me out of here by now, preaching some unbelievable plan to get out of this... place.

Looking around it looks like a school, the body I woke up on was laying right next to a school desk, quite a small one too, I haven't seen desks this size since... no... This cannot be an elementary school. Why would...? No way... is this heavenly host? Did we fail that charm or something? I'm sure we followed the instructions perfectly! Aki had even brought a print out so we were sure of what we had to do! And that means everybody is really here...

Chiyo and Tsunero are here. No...

"NO!" I yell digging the heels of my palm into my eyes as the tears increase. I really don't care what happens to me, just save them, god, save them please! I have to be dreaming, that earthquake must have knocked me out and then my mind must have come to a nightmare-ish situation. That must be it, there's no such thing as ghost, no such thing of an elementary school full of damn corpses!

As I weep into my sleeve I hear the door of the room I'm in creak open cautiously, I didn't even bother to look up. Doesn't really matter what it is, it might be a ghost or another person who's gone completely bonkers from this place. Come to think of it I'm not feeling too much on the sane side myself.

I feel a presence beside me, and then a creek as it steps forward. And then when it leans down... and then I feel a slight warmth on my shoulder, and the imprint of a familiar hand. Is that..?

I look up with a sniff and see my childhood friends' faces, smiling slightly, reassuring me if anything. Tsuneros eyes are full of determination, he's trying to tell me we'll get out without speaking, I glance behind him at the short-haired girl who see's my glance and grins. And I am reminded one more time I am the wimp of the group.

I wipe my nose on my sleeve one more time before standing up with Tsunero. I only reach his shoulders because of my height; I always used that as a way of hiding behind him when the two dragged me into stupid situations and places like ghost houses. I'm going to try my best not to be so dependent on his presence during this experience, I don't want him to see... never mind. Shouldn't think about that now, just got to be grateful about my friends presence as much as I don't want them to be here.

"Mitsou? Is that... blood on your neck?" the boy asks me, dragging me out of my thoughts back into this place. And reminding me that I, not so long ago, woke up on a dead body. I nod and look over to the body to signal that it isn't my own. Chiyo gasps at the sight "don't tell me... you woke up on that? Oh god..." she holds her mouth in horror.

I realise how weak stomached my friend is and regretted revealing the information, I start frantically shaking my head "n-no, it's okay! I did wake up on it b-but..." I slightly panic in search of my words, how could I reassure her about something about that?

She smiles and then walks over to me "you don't have to reassure me idiot, you're the one who woke up on _that_, alone as well, oh god I wish we got hear quicker..." and then she takes me into a breath-taking hug and I try not to choke.

"We woke up in the same room, we kind of panicked when you weren't there," Tsunero says "we were really worried about you... and then I heard you crying in here... so glad you're still alive,"

I feel my face heat up slightly in embarrassment. Huh, image that, I'm getting embarrassed in a place like this because of him, it's like I have no shame... I sigh into Chiyos school shirt, thanking it for being there for once and covering my face.

Crushes on your best friend suck, especially if they're the same gender as you. Yeah, I really do have no shame.

Once I gain my composure I pull away from the girls choke hold and cast my gaze into the corridor they just came from. Countless amounts of vandalised flyers and posters scatter the room and huge slabs of the floorboards seem to have been removed. I tense up at the thought of how many more bodies are out there, how many have my friends already seen?

Where is everybody else?

It takes me a while to realise that Tsunero is glaring it me with concerned eyes, I send him a bemused glance and he diverts his eyes with a shrug. I decide to let it go, that's the least of my worries after all, so I speak again, even though I don't normally communicate this much I guess I'll have to get used to it. I can speak openly with these guys anyhow.

"S-so what now?" I say in my usual stuttering voice to prove my mass of social anxiety. It's not fun, really.

Chiyo reaches over and tussles my hair "We look around for a way out," she informs me sweetly. I think of her as a sister, which of course made me equated with her twin, Chiasa, which is why I didn't actually mind doing that charm for their birthday, I felt really bad for forgetting and so did Tsunero. Which reminds me...

"H-hey, Chiyo," She hums in acknowledgement "I know... this must suck b-but..." I reach into my pocket and take out the gem I found earlier before they got here "h-happy birthday..."

She raises her eye brows before looking into my hands, she gasps slightly before taking it from my hand gracefully "Thanks!" she yells before attaching it to her necklace "awe, you're too cute Mitsou," a giggle escapes her mouth.

"Huh? Wh-what'dya mean!? I'm not cute!" I yell and cross my arms, pouting.

"aha, well, you didn't have to get me anything, especially with the situation were in, and then there's that little stutter you have because of nerves... and how you always hide behind Tsunero-"

My cheeks get obviously red "Okay I get it! L-let's just get out of this place..."

Tsunero grins at me before getting into a determined pose and yelling "Hell yeah, you have the right idea Mitsou!" and then punching my shoulder playfully. I smile weakly at him and rub the spot he hit.

Yeah... he really, really cannot know my feelings for him.

* * *

**awe Mitsou's so frickin' cute.**

**well in the original story seiko and Naomi have a slight yuri thing going on so I thought, lets have yaoi.**

**I'm so original.**

**but seriously, it's up to reviewers if they hook up (gonna start putting 'wrong ends' in if you answer a quetion that I ask at the end of the chapter wrong, not the first four though since they're intoductions, and only if you want to, boop)**

**and so I will go head butt a wall for getting my chapters in the wrong order. because I'm so bloody stupid.**

**pleeeeaaaasssseeee r&r!**


	4. Chapter 4

**and here we have the end of the introduction.**

**and what a great end this is. Katasumi is one of those assholes you can't help but like. Like, one minute you're thinking 'oh wow, what a dick' and then the next you want to hug him. **

**confusing sonofabitch.**

**anywho, as always details shall be at the end of the chapter.**

**I DON'T OWN CORPSE PARTY!**

* * *

Chapter four.

Katasumi.

_Hic, hic. _

Is... that crying?

_Hic, sniff, hic._

Eh? Why can't I see anything?

_Sniff, sniff, hic._

Am I unconscious? Everywhere is black, no matter how much I try to move my eyes it's just black. That earthquake must have knocked me out... right. That explains the dull pain echoing in my brain and the faint metallic taste lingering at the back of my throat. But that doesn't explain the high pitch cry hammering in my ears. It sounds like an eight year old girl or something. Why would an eight year old girl be crying? Well there are a lot of reasons but eight year olds don't normally cry around me. Did I fall on her or something? Oh! It's probably Akis little sister, I don't know why she wanted to join our charm so much, I mean, she has only met about half of us.

_Hic, hic, sniff._

Why isn't anyone comforting her or anything? I've not even heard an 'are you okay?' or 'calm down'. Who lets a little girl just cry like that? Well, me, but I'm a heartless bastard so that's nothing new.

My eyes slowly start to flicker open; a dull, thin light abuses my eye with every blink. My first sight is not what I expected at all; it was a purple room, full of old tiny desks with next to no light. With a groan I try to sit up but a weight is lying on my stomach, not a very heavy one though, but with the lack of energy I have it's still a challenge.

I begin to cough without any warning; it's like hair as been shoved down my throat while I lay off guard. The rough noise calves at my throat, scratches it, the sound seems to stop the little girls whining. The weight forcing me down slowly becomes lighter and my chest is left with a slightly cold and damp feeling. _Had she been crying on me?_

I sit up and look at the girl who is knelt, rubbing her wet eyes furiously till they tint pink. I raise an eye brow in search for the ebony haired girls big brother, but no, he isn't there, neither is Chiasa, or her sister, or her sisters stupid friends, just us in a room. And a gaze around that room showed the crumbled purple floor boards, broken glass from where the windows seemed to have exploded, dark mist haunting the corners of the room. What kind of place is this?

I shake my head and turn my attention to the still sobbing child. Her big brothers jumper is stained with tiny tear stains and short, jet black pig tails are riddled with dust.

Does this mean I have to take care of her?

I curse under my breath. I don't even know where the hell I am, what I'm doing here, there's some un-nerving flutter in my gut telling me this is not safe, that I shouldn't be here. When I'm in such a confused and nervous state that I don't know what to do with myself how does anybody expect me to look after a little girl? Because I can't. It's a simple fact that she's better off on her own, but guilt is gonna get to me, isn't it?

It always does.

I sigh and clear my throat before speaking; she has obviously been awake longer than me and might know something "ugh... Aya, isn't it?" I ask to be polite, a hint of aggravation and awkwardness hitting my trebling voice, hard. Her tiny head bobs, still focused on the dusty floor boards beneath her. I sigh again "d-do you know where we are?" I ask.

Her eyes look up to mine, they're blood shot and any sign of life seems to be wiped from them, it takes me back a second and I almost gasp. I expected some doll eyed Lolita, what kind of thing must she have seen for...? I don't think I even want the answer to that. You don't get eyes like that from just weeping over someone's unconscious body; they're fear ridden, like she stared at the face of death himself.

Though with all that said she looks weak, dependant and relived that I'm here, as expected of a friends little sister in this sort of place.

She opens her mouth to speak, but hesitates before words actually make their way through her lips "The notes... they say it's heavenly host..." it's clear she's trying to stop herself from crying even more. My now she must be completely dehydrated, her eyes must feel like they're about to scab over, and with that look she's giving me I think she'd welcome it, it's like she wants to be blind.

I blank completely for a moment. Heavenly host? As in, the elementary? The corpse party? That place? How the hell did we get here? So many questions flash through my mind in the matter of the time it takes to blink. Another thousand when I glance round the room. Suddenly I felt like laughing, right in that girls face, because she must be shitting me! Maybe we might get along; she has the right sense of humour. I bet the minute I freak out Chiasa will run in laughing her ass off, saying it serves me right for telling her all those horror stories. Yeah, well, nice try but I ain't falling for this.

Because, horror stories are just for entertainment.

I feel my mind start to fight its self; part of it is begging Chiasa to just come in with her huge grin and the other part? That bits the 'human' part of me. The bit that's absolutely shitting it's self, begging god knows who to spare its life and doing so by beating the crap out of my stomach. A sigh is tore from my swollen throat.

_How would this be a joke?_

_This place looks exactly how mum described it!_

_But it can't be real..._

And of course I end up being ripped back into the 'real world' when my nails dig too deep into my navy school jeans, man I have to trim those fuckers. I must have been silent for way to long because her quaking voice sounds again "Urm... mister... th-there's d-dead bodies outside," she swallows whatever saliva had built up in her small mouth "are we going to end up like them?" she seems to re gain whatever nerves she had lost.

_So that's why she was crying. _I blink down at her. _Did she think I was dead too?_

The smallest part of me stored up in the back of my head couldn't help but feel sorry for her. As much as I wanted to be blunt and honest with her and tell her that's quite likely, that tiny part of me shouts at the top of its lungs telling me what a bastard I am and that I should just stay bloody positive. I silence a chuckle, when the hell was the last time I was positive again? Oh yes mind, let's start at a time that I am going to be held responsible for any mental and physical trauma this little girl has AND staring death directly in the ass hole of a face.

But as well as death being in my sights so was she, god what the hell is wrong with me? I'm not this girls big brother, not her dad, or whatever damn relation you want, I'm a _stranger._ I'm a boy she was accidently stuck with in a place full of death. How the hell is she making me question my morals?

"of Corse we're not, silly," I find myself saying, any hate I'm feeling for the brat is distinguished from my voice because my sub conscious feels like acting like an actual human with an actual heart. My hand has made its way to her miniature hands, in this dark it was almost like a game of hide and seek, but my stupid human side still found its way to her pail, cold hands.

It's funny; I didn't even have this dumb 'human' side before I met Chiasa. She would probably never speak to me again if I abandoned this brat anyway. I'd have a full lecture about how it was messed up and how I need to see a psychologist. I think it's more messed up lying to a little girl, pretending that you gave a shit about her. And anyone who does that voluntarily is nothing but a selfish prat, someone who wants to be praised for their actions, because that's the human nature, and that's why I'm kicking myself to succumbing to in.

Damn brat.

* * *

**well hey ho, this chapter pretty much wrote it's self. I was like 'holy crap, I wrote this in half an hour? what? XD'**

**bit annoyed from the lack of follow/fav/reviews but corpse party hasn't got a huge audience so it s'all good. the next chapters is we're you get 'bad ends' and everything, if I can think of them that is D: well, I seem good at writing negative stuff so...**

**goddamn I need to go to the therapists**


End file.
